Xyon Sector
The Xyon Sector is a sector space located near the galactic core of the Milky Way Galaxy, and home to the species known as the Xai. It was settled by the being known as the Creator in -1000 XE (Xai Era), during which time he created the worlds and the Xai who inhabit them. There are current 80 settled worlds in the sector, and several hundreds of unsettled ones awaiting colonization. The sector itself is self-sufficent, and have no visitors to the sector since its creation. The sector is surrounded by an impenetrable spacial anamoly known as the Sphaera, which is the sole reason no one has been able to leave the sector without the Creator's explict permission. History The region of space now known as the Xyon Sector was nothing more than an empty expanse of vacuum, with nothing of note or worth. That all changed in -1000 XE with the arrival of the Creator, who sought to build an empire and a race for himself, and to rule over as their master. He wished to reside in an area far from any known worlds, systems, or troublesome spacial anamolies, and established himself in the sector. It was then that he began working on creating stars and worlds, nebula and cosmic activity to define his new home. Over the course of five hundred years, taking what was around and shaping it to his plans for the new sector, the Creator designed a custom-built region that was his to do with as he pleaed, and around this playground of his, he created a vast barrier that nothing could enter or escape, leaving him as the sole propriator of the sector. In -10 XE, he began working on a race that was to inhabit the sector. This race was christened the Xai. He created them in his image (that is to say his personality and ideals), and gave them traits which he deemed desirable and useful. After ten years of work on the Xai, he established them on the world of Family Pride, a world he named and designated as their homeworld. The first of the Xai was Shala Alla Tok, his favorite son and his chosen leader for the new species. It was not long after that when Tok founded the Xai Ascendancy in 1 XE, which was to govern and rule over the Xai people. The Creator made it clear that smaller sub-nations were to exist under the Ascendancy, and that they were permitted to wage war, colonize other worlds in the sector, and strive for hegemony, but in the end, all answered to Family Pride, Tok, and the Creator. Extent of the Xyon Sector There are 240 planets throughout the sector, of which only 80 are fully settled (moons and stations not counted), in a total of 61 star systems. All worlds are under the supervision of the Xai Ascendancy, but are rule by nearly a dozen seperate powers. All, however, understand that they are all ultimately under the rulership of the Creator through Patriarch Shala Alla Tok. The sector itself is divided into eight sub-sectors, all of whom make up the individual administrative regions of the Ascendancy. There are a total of two trillion inhabitants (or 2,044,110,167,000 to be exact) living on the planets in the sector, all of whom are Xai, though this does not include moons, space stations, or nomdic fleets. They belong to 19 seperate nations (not counting the Ascendancy itself), and are all citizens of the Xai Ascendancy. Map of the Xyon Sector List of Inhabited Planets Category:Xyon Sector Category:Copyright